I Awoke With A Start
by CrystalZodiac
Summary: Once again I'm really bad at this... Inuyasha and Kagome are good friends with secrets.


I awoke with a start. There was someone in my room with me. Then suddenly the person climbed into my bed with me. I was readying myself to attack when a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Kagome?" It said, I relaxed.

"Inuyasha, it's you." I said as I turned on the light by my bed. Inuyasha had been in another fight. His nose was bleeding and his eye was swiftly turning black. I grabbed the first aid kit I kept by my bed.

"Sorry Kagome, I'm bleeding on your bed." He said as I removed his shirts and studied his wounds.

"It's okay Inuyasha, who did this to you?" I asked, Inuyasha was always getting into fights.

"One of Sesshomaru's guys." He said. He cringed and hissed as I applied a disinfectant to a scrape on his chest.

"Sorry." I said, I hated it when I had to hurt him like that. He stared at me from his position on his back.

"It's alright, it just stings for a second." He said. After a while his nose had stopped bleeding and the swelling in his eye was starting to go down.

"There." I said. I had finished cleaning all his various cuts and wounds. I put the first aid supplies away and set the box in the drawer in my night stand.

"Thanks Kagome." He said quietly. I laid down next to him and turned off my light. I felt him sit up and begin to get off my bed. I rolled over to watch him in the darkness.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah." I said. He turned back around and smiled at me. I smiled back. He crawled back to where he was before.

'_He has a great smile.'_ I thought as he laid down next to me.

"Thanks Kagome." He said again. I smiled at him.

"Your always welcome to stay here, I've told you that before." I said. He turned to me and hugged me to his chest. I was startled but after a while I put my arms around him and snuggled up to him.

'_He's so warm.'_ I thought. I snaked my hand up to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Making sure you don't have a fever." I said softly. I was very tired and soon I heard a light snoring sound. Inuyasha had fallen asleep, I soon followed suit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up the next morning there was a wonderful warmness in my arms. It started to move away and I whimpered and hugged it closer to my chest.

"Inuyasha I have to go to a meeting." The warmness said. I opened my eyes and saw beautiful brown orbs staring up at me.

"Kagome?" I asked. Why would Kagome be in my apartment? She looked at me and suddenly felt my forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. She had concern in her eyes.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ I thought.

"I'm confused." I said. As I looked around I saw that she wasn't in my apartment. I was in her house, her room, her... bed. The next thing I noticed was that I didn't have a shirt on.

"You came here after getting into a fight." She said looking at me. I let go of her and she got up. Suddenly I remembered what happened. She had grabbed some clothes and was staring at me.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I remember now." I said. Her eyes relaxed.

"Good. I'm going to go take a shower, make yourself at home." She said walking out the door. I looked around, her scent was everywhere.

'_Well it is her room.'_ I thought. I crawled under the large blanket and was enveloped in Kagome's scent. She always smelled so good, like thunderstorms and pure air. I heard Kagome turn on the water and then music.

I smiled to myself as far as I knew I was the only one who knew that she does that. She soon began to sing. She has the most wonderful voice in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I was finished with my shower I got out and dried myself off and turned off the music. While I was getting dressed I realized I had grabbed the wrong shirt. I cursed softly under my breath and stormed out of the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Kagome get out of the shower and she turned off the music. I heard her curse then stomp towards the room I was in. She stormed in and to my horror she wasn't wearing a shirt. I tried to close my eyes but they seemed to be glued open.

'_She has a nice body.'_ I thought to myself, wondering why I had thought it. She was still cursing as she turned around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last I had found the shirt I wanted. I turned to go put it on when I saw Inuyasha. He was staring at me, and oddly I was staring at him. He began blushing and he looked away. I realized that I hadn't put my shirt on yet.

'_Oh shit.'_ I thought. I quickly put my shirt on, clearing my throat to alert him that it was okay to look. He slowly opened his eyes. He was still blushing and I noticed that my face felt like it was on fire.

"Sorry" He said not looking me in the eyes.

"It's okay." I said. I couldn't help staring at his bare chest. It was perfect, he had natural muscles and was kinda pale, the wounds from the night before had all but disappeared. He looked, somehow, right sitting in my bed shirtless. I walked over and sat next to him. He was lost in thought, slightly twitching his ears to hear my maids going about their business. I could hear them to, but no one knew that. I had a sudden urge to tweak those twitching ears, and I decided to give in. I slowly reached up and gave his left ear a rub. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"Sorry." I said moving my hand away from his head. Surprisingly he grabbed my hand and placed it back on his ear. He nuzzled my hand until I began rubbing his ear again. A deep rumble came from his chest, I guess it was his kind of purring. I giggled at him making him open one eye and look at me obviously saying 'What are you laughing at.' This made me giggle again. He fully turned to me this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had been rubbing my ear for a while when she giggled. I opened one eye making her giggle again.

"What?" I asked her, I had turned my head towards her so she couldn't reach my ear any more.

"You were purring." She said. My brain had been quite cloudy but I tried to think back and yes, I had been purring.

"So." Was my oh so intelligent reply. She glanced at her clock and gasped.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll be back in about an hour." She said standing. My brain still wasn't in the best working condition yet so I just nodded.

"Will you be here when I get back?" She asked slowly. She had put on a coat and now stood staring at me with what I thought was hope in her eyes.

"Yeah I will." I said yawning. She walked over to me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Good." She said. All I could do was blush and watch her leave. When I heard her go outside and start a car I exhaled loudly.

"I wonder what I should do." I said out loud to no one. Suddenly I heard foot steps coming down the hall, from the sounds of it who ever it was was trying to sneak up on me. I looked away from the door which presently opened. A female maid looked at me and giggled. I turned and looked at her which made her gasp and swiftly shut the door. I went over silently and opened it. She was still sitting on her knees and she looked up at me.

"Who are you?" I asked pointedly. She composed herself quickly and glared at me.

"I could ask you the same question. Why are you in lady Kagome's room?" She asked still glaring.

"She asked me to stay while she was at her meeting." I said. This shut the maid up, if I was a burglar or something I wouldn't know about the meeting. I smirked at her.

"I'll have my eye on you." She said walking away.

"That's nice." I replied closing the door with a slam.

'_Maids, who needs them.'_ I thought. The maid that had accosted me was now telling all the other maids about how rude I was. She had started crying now and everyone was in a fussy mood. I saw a lock on the door and engaged it. Going back to Kagome's bed I laid down and decided to take a nap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went out to my car and started it, I was still blushing furiously. Why had I kissed Inuyasha like that? I wasn't sure, but I was kinda glad that I had. I drove to my meeting about three blocks away. I had to meet with my partners, Sango and Kikyo. We ran a clothing line that was, to other people, very famous. To us it was just a thing we liked to do. Teens and celebrities everywhere wore our clothes and today's meeting was going to be about pricing, how many of a particular item to make, and boring stuff like that. Sango was one of my closest friends but I could do without my cousin Kikyo. She was the junior partner, meaning that she was better than the fashion consultants and stuff but not as good as Sango and I. She had good potential though, if she can get her act together. She hated being called the "junior" partner as she was older than both Sango and I. I arrived early and went up to the meeting room, Sango was already sitting there.

"Have you been here long?" I asked sitting down. She looked at me startled.

"No." She said handing me some statistic sheets. I looked them over and saw that demand for our black jeans and our peasant shirts had gone up.

"Hot Topic is trying to get a higher percentage." She said. I was still looking over the sheets and didn't reply for a moment.

"Why, don't they already have the highest?" I asked. Sango began explaining what the Hot Topic reps told her, all the while sounding very sarcastic. Kikyo walked in about 15 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was absolutely horrible." She said plunking down in a chair. Neither Sango or I acknowledged her presence.

"It's okay, we haven't done much yet." I said after a while, not looking at her. Kikyo was always late. She could be the last person on earth that owned a vehicle and "Traffic" would still be "Absolutely horrible". What that sentence really meant was usually one of three things, either she and her boyfriend weren't getting along, they were getting along too well, or she had a fashion crisis and couldn't figure out what to wear. Kikyo was deffinatly more on the 'wearing' side of fashion than she was on the 'designing' side. After talking about boring tedious things for nearly forty five minutes, we decided to end the meeting. We scheduled another one for the day after next and said our good byes. Driving home my mind wandered back to Inuyasha.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." I said aloud. As I parked my car in my garage one of my maids came bounding out the door. She had a black eye and a half dry blood trail coming from her nose. As I got out of the car she ran towards me.

"Oh, miss Kagome, I'm so glad your home!" She exclaimed loud enough to hurt my ears. I could tell she had been crying.

"What's going on?" I asked locking my car doors out of habit.

"It's that young man, the one in your room..." She said but before she could finish I was running to my room, to Inuyasha.

'_He better be okay.'_ I thought to myself. I nearly ran head long into my closed door. Slowly I tried the knob and found it was locked.

"Inuyasha?" I asked through the door. I knocked lightly. The maid came up to me crying again.

"No ma'am, he's dangerous." She said trying to pull me away from the door by my arm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked jerking my arm out of her grip.

"He did this to me." She stated through her tears. I stared at her. I couldn't believe Inuyasha would do that.

"Go down to the kitchen and wait for me. I'll handle this." I said, she looked at me for a moment then left with a bow. I continued trying to open my door. After many knocks and no reply from Inuyasha I heaved a sigh.

"Fine." I said out of frustration. Using my Miko powers I unlocked the door. Inuyasha was sprawled on my bed fast asleep. I walked over to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard someone trying to get in. I assumed it was that stupid maid. Then I heard the door unlock, I didn't think Kagome gave her maids keys to her inside doors but I chose to ignore her anyway. The person walked over to me and touched my foot.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" It was Kagome, I rolled over and looked at her. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" I asked, she just looked at me.

"Inuyasha... did you hit one of my maids?" She asked out of no where. I just looked at her and shook my head no.

"Of course not." I said, she smiled at me.

"I didn't think so." She said, crawling on her bed to sit beside me. I heard foot steps coming down the hall way. It was the maid from before, she looked awful. I realized what she must have told Kagome. She walked in without asking and glared at both of us. Kagome rolled her eyes at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked her maid. The woman pointed at me.

"He hit me in the face!" She screeched. I had to flatten my ears. I looked at Kagome afraid she would believe this woman.

"I did not." I said quietly. Kagome looked at me.

"I know." She said. The maid was incensed, she stiffened her back and glared daggers at us.

"How can you believe that... that... half-breed over me?!" She yelled pointing at me again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The maid that claimed Inuyasha had hit her just walked into my room without asking and glared at both of us. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked my maid. The woman pointed at Inuyasha menacingly.

"He hit me in the face!" She screeched at an ear splitting decibel, I saw Inuyasha flatten his ears. He looked at me afraid that I would believe the idiotic maid.

"I did not." He said quietly. I looked at him and smiled a little.

"I know." I told him. The maid was incensed, she stiffened her back and glared daggers at us, well more me than Inuyasha.

"How can you believe that... that... half-breed over me?!" She yelled pointing at Inuyasha again. I glared at her. I got off my bed using a simple miko trick to hold her attention and keep her from running from me. I reached her and slammed her against my wall by her shirt collar. It felt good to hurt one of the many people in the world who would hate Inuyasha just because he was a hanyou.

"Never use that word." I said through clenched teeth. The woman looked petrified, her eyes were huge. I then threw her towards the door, hard.

"Now, get out of my house." I said ferociously to the woman on the floor, I was slowly allowing my miko aura to show. This was completely harmless but my former maid didn't know that. The woman ran out of my home as fast as she could. Inuyasha stared at me. I stared back at him. He smiled at me. And I smiled back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was smiling at me. I had never seen such a display from her, she had stood up for me against one of the people she should have trusted. She came back over and sat next to me again.

"Thanks Kagome." I said looking at her.

"For what?" She asked cocking her head to one side. I looked at her dumb founded.

"You just assaulted then fired one of your maids for calling me a half breed." I said shivering slightly as I said the word half breed. Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously and I had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to Kagome than what she showed people. Even though I have known her for a really long time, I suspect that she holds more secrets from the world than even I can fathom. I hope someday she can tell me everything.

"No one should ever call you a half breed." She said leaning over and putting her head on my shoulder. I glanced at her clock out of the corner of my eye and did a double take. I was late for work!

"Shit, Kagome I gotta go to work." I said standing up once she removed her head from my shoulder and putting on my shirts.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" She asked standing up as well. I glanced at the clock then her. I didn't want to show up at work in Kagome's car lest people see her and try to hurt her, but if I walked from here I would be even later.

"Yeah, sure." I said. We walked out of her house together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to where Inuyasha worked he kept looking around nervously. It was starting to get on my nerves. I put my hand on his shoulder and he nearly screamed.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" I asked him, he looked at me trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

"Nothing." He said after a while. We had to stop for a red light and I just looked at him.

"Inuyasha, your sweating and your hands are shaking. Please tell me what's wrong. Are you sick?" I asked, my mind coming up with all sorts of horrible ailments he might have.

"No, I'm not sick" He said. He looked at his lap, the light turned green and I took off again.

"Then what's going on?" I asked, I was starting to get slightly frustrated.

"I don't want any demons to see me with you." He said softly still looking at his lap.

"Why?" I asked, why would Inuyasha not want to be seen with me? He looked at me sadly.

"Because they've killed anyone that I've ever been close to." He said quietly. I gasped ever so slightly and Inuyasha returned his eyes to his lap.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced the issue." I said, I could tell Inuyasha was sad.

"It's not your fault demons are assholes." He said trying to lighten the mood a little. I dropped him off at his work and drove away. On the way home I couldn't help but wonder if what he said was true. Was I in danger?

"Oh well, I don't really care. I can take care of myself." I said out loud. I put in my favorite Cd, Decemberunderground, and sang the whole way home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had just driven away, I watched her leave hoping that no one would hurt her. I turned to my place of employment, a run down factory. Kagome must think horribly of this place. As I walked in my partner, Kouga, ran up to me nearly knocking me down.

"What's the big idea?" He yelled at me.

"What?" I asked pointedly, I hated Kouga.

"You're an hour late, what's up with that?" He asked in his usual obnoxious tone.

"I slept late." I said praying he would leave it at that.

"Oh, Really? Who's car was that?" He asked peering down his nose at me, knowing he had won our mini fight.

"Just a friend." I said trying to walk away. Kouga grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I think it's more than that. From the scent it's a female." He said circling me.

"Your nose must be broken then." I said trying to keep the tremor out of my voice.

"No, I'm fairly sure it's a female. And from the smell of things you spent the night with her." He said stopping right in front of me and staring me down.

"So what if I did?" I asked pointedly. He began to laugh.

"You know what happens when you break the rules." He said whistling loudly. I can hear the other demons coming. Today was going to be really bad, why had I stayed at Kagome's house last night? What had I been thinking?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other demons had crowded around Inuyasha and Kouga by this time. Kouga was leering at Inuyasha being cheered on by the crowd.

"What has the Half breed done today?" One of Kouga's pack mates, Ginta, yelled over the rowdy crowd.

"The bastard stayed at a female's house last night." Kagome said, as if it were wholly unbelievable. The assembled demons roared in laughter.

"You mean there's a female blind enough to let the Mutt in her house?" Someone jeered. The people laughed again.

"She must be one dumb bitch." Some one else said. Inuyasha was at his breaking point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_How dare they, How dare they insult Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

'_Let me fight back, defend Kagome!'_ His demon side was fighting for total control.

'_No, I can't get into another fight, I'll get fired!'_ His rational side thought. This side was swiftly losing control.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was to busy fighting his internal battle that he didn't hear all the other things his "fellow employees' were saying. His eyes had begun to leak crimson blood. Finally after minutes of jeering and yelling Kouga moved in to attack Inuyasha. He was slightly confused by the scent emanating from the hanyou. His scent was changing to that of a full demon, and his eyes were turning an odd color. He decided to ignore it, and jumped into the fight full force. He began by punching Inuyasha in the stomach, when he didn't react Kouga made an uppercut and hit Inuyasha in the jaw, possibly breaking it. Suddenly Inuyasha lost all control He growled and tackled Kouga, knocking the air out of him. The other demons gasped and looked at each other. In all the years they had bullied Inuyasha he had never once fought back.

"Don't just stand there you idiots get him off me!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha was sitting on top of him punching him in the face and body. His nose was bleeding and the repeated action of Inuyasha's punches was spraying it everywhere. Finally three of the other demons grabbed Inuyasha and threw him against the far wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had lost the battle with my demon self and blacked out. The next thing I knew I was against a wall. People were crowded around Kouga. Blood was everywhere especially on me.

'_Shit, what happened.'_ I wondered. They helped Kouga up and he glared at me.

"Bastard, how dare you fight back!!" He said. It was and incredibly stupid thing to say but I knew people would see it his way. They had done things like this to me ever since grade school and I had learned to just take it, they would eventually stop an leave me to tend my wounds. Now, I had returned the favor. They would probably kill me this time.

"Lets kill him." One of the demons said. The other nodded their approval.

"I don't believe he did this to me, I've always left him alive, all he had to do was take a few bumps and bruises every now and then. I should have killed him a long time ago." Kouga said as he walked towards me. I knew he would kill me too, the only thing I regretted was I never got to tell Kagome how I felt about her. I stood up, I would not die crumpled against a wall like a hurt child.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was about half way home when I got a really bad feeling. I slammed on the brakes and turned around. Inuyasha was in trouble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga had reached Inuyasha and punched him in the stomach. He fell to the floor. Kouga kicked him into the center of a ring formed by the other demons. Kouga kicked him again, then all the demons joined in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga knocked me to the ground.

'_Well, so much for standing up.'_ I thought. He kicked me and soon the other demon joined in.

'_At least maybe they'll leave Kagome alone.'_ I thought. Then I heard the door open.

"Inuyasha??" It was Kagome. She shouldn't have come back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the same door I had seen Inuyasha go through. The sight that met my eyes was horrible. A ring of demons where fighting Inuyasha. He was losing badly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed. They all just stared at me dumbly. I saw Inuyasha look at me. Both of his eyes were black and his nose was bleeding. He was crumpled up on the floor.

"Kagome get out of here." He said weakly. All of the demons turned back to him except one. This one snapped his fingers and the other demons stopped advancing on Inuyasha. He was a wolf demon and he also had a black eye and a bloody nose. It seemed that Inuyasha had fought back, at least for a while.

"What are we doing? We're teaching this half breed a lesson, and just who might you be." He asked, he was checking me out. This made shivers run down my spine

Stops Demons

Takes Inuyasha Home

Gets into fight with him

Don't See him for a while

Inuyasha gets fired

gets evicted

Finally goes to Kagome


End file.
